marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Prosh (Earth-616)
. As Ship's energy form lost cohesiveness, it spent the remainder of its energy protecting Nathan Christopher on the trip. Although Ship's energy was dissipated in this way, when Nathan arrived in the future, there was no trace or mention of Ship. Professor After arriving in the future, Nathan traveled on his own and was captured, by 'Strator Umbridge, and met Blaquesmith. While Nathan was imprisoned, his Techno-Organic Virus infection worsened and Blaquesmith, a member of Clan Askani, broke into his cell and extracted a glowing orb from the metallic flesh of Nathan's chest. The orb was Ship's A.I., which, forgetting its past, had begun to call itself "Professor". Nathan then kept the Professor as an ally, who spoke and could control electronic devices. At one time, Stryfe, Nathan's evil clone, captured Tetherblood, one of Nathan's soldiers, and the Professor from Nathan's camp and Stryfe tortured Tetherblood to find out its importance. The withdraw of the Professor from Nathan caused him to become very sick and Blaquesmith sent Aliya, another Clan member, to the past to find Cable, the adult Nathan. Aliya was successful, though unaware of Cable's true origin. Cable returned with the flask and activated Ship's A.I., which again merged with Nathan. Professor lived within Nathan's techno-organic flesh, acting as adviser to him and helping to control the T-O infection. Graymalkin Nathan learned that the Neo-Canaanites defeated Stryfe's armies and he used the Tinex and, with the A.D.A.M. Unit Zero, fled, traveling back in time to the late 20th century. As part of his mission as the Askani'son, Nathan returned to the 20th century to foil the plans of Apocalypse and Stryfe. After learning the English language and current events from a mind-link with Dr. MacTaggart, Nathan, now calling himself Cable, shuttled between the past and future multiple times, at one point bringing with him his orbital space station, Graymalkin (named after the address of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters), and setting-up technologically advanced safehouses all over the world. Professor had assumed control of Graymalkin and the safehouses, performing duties similar to those it had as Ship. Graymalkin not only served as a base for Cable, but also allowed Cable to teleport through time and space, with the time displacement core (TDC). Cable simply had to command Professor to "Body-Slide" him to a destination. On Grayalkin, Cable had robot servants that he named after the original X-Men. After being betrayed, by "Domino", Cable teleported the both of them on Graymalkin and asked Professor to retrieve X-Force, but he was unable, due to the high electromagnetic signatures surrounding them. At one time, Cable teleported Wolverine and Bishop on-board, while they were attempting to learn the location of Styrfe, who had attempted to murder Professor Xavier and kidnapped Cyclops and Jean Grey. After battling Stryfe, Cable was lost. While attempting to find Cable, G.W. Bridge infiltrated Cable's Safehouse 14 and Professor served and aided him, until Cable returned. After hearing a report of the discovery of an orbital ship, X-Force, the former members of the New Mutants, immediately believed it was Graymalkin and wanted to get to it quickly to try to salvage what they could from it. Upon their arrival, Professor immediately greeted Cannonball, who recognized Professor's voice as "Ship". Cannonball inquired Professor's origins, but Professor remembered nothing of his past as Ship. While X-Force was searching around Graymalkin for weapons and resources, Nick Fury, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and War Machine tried to investigate it for whereabouts on Cable. The two groups began to battle and, after the damage began to override the security systems, the base began to lose power and defenses. At that point, Professor announced that emergency measures were being taken and a destruct sequence had began. After Professor announced that his self-preservation scan was completed, he teleported both Sunspot and Cannonball to the command center of the ship and told them that they must begin jettisoning portions of the ship, to conserve power to the main core before the destruct sequence ran out. Professor stated that Cannonball was the only one other than Cable that could turn-off the sequence. Cannonball and Sunspot began to dump parts of Graymalkin all over the world, sending the weapons depot and the cargo bay to their Camp Verde base, and learned that the TDC was taking up the largest power. Knowing that if Cable ever did return, he would need the TDC, Cannonball did what he was trained to and sent it off to the deepest portion of the Pacific Ocean. At that point, a majority of Graymalkin exploded, but Professor faked its destruction, by keeping the remaining parts, including its core, cloaked to hide itself. Magneto discovered the abandoned space-station, deactivated the Professor, and used the Shi'ar technology stolen from his time with the X-Men to expand it with pieces from his older space station, Asteroid M. After Magneto sent out his new servant, Exodus, to bring his former students, members of X-Force, who had been students of Magneto when they were part of the New Mutants, Cable followed and managed to disable Avalon's teleportation system and, despite suffering heavy damage , copied the Professor from the core of the station into his own techno-organic body parts. Returning home, Cable installed Professor in X-Force's Camp Verde, Arizona bunker base. Prosh During the Phalanx Covenant storyline, the Phalanx attempted to assimilate the camp's systems but were overwhelmed by the Professor's Celestial and future technology. X-Force returned to find that the Ship A.I. had gained a T-O body and was now calling itself Prosh. X-Force learned that Prosh's techno-organics were interfering with Cable's control over his own infection. Having come out of remission, the infection was killing Cable. Despite having befriended the X-Force team, Prosh had to leave. With Warpath's permission, it assimilated the remainder of the base with the exception of the burial grounds. With the greater bulk, Prosh formed a spaceship again and flew off into space. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cloaking Device, interstellar range Hyperdrive | Transportation = It's a ship. | Weapons = | Notes = * In the 616 universe, Ship commits suicide rather than submit to Apocalypse's control again. * In the Age of Apocalypse universe, Ship was destroyed by Sunfire when in orbit of the Moon. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Vehicles Category:Unique Vehicles Category:X-Factor Category:Flight Category:Technopaths Category:Force Field Category:Invisibility Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Bases Category:Time Travelers